A Feeling
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Hinata yang dingin dan Acuh. Sasuke yang penakut, dan lemah. / Hinata yang melindungi Sasuke. / "Kau mau kemana Imotou?" / "Tsk, apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Hentikan brengsek!" / "Kau aman—," / "Kalau begitu kau harus belajar beladiri." / Rasa kasihan yang membuat Hinata menolong pemuda tampan itu. Akankah cinta juga datang padanya setelah rasa kasihan itu datang? / SasukeXHinata.


Aku menatap malas kakakku yang tengah tertidur di ranjangku. Kedua kakiku menghentak dengan kasar ke lantai. Sedangkan kedua tanganku berkacak pinggang. Aku tau dia tidak tidur. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh yang biasa tidur siang seperti sekarang. Entah kenapa, setelah aku pulang dari sekolah, dia sudah berada disini, tidur terlentang dengan mata memejam. Bukan itu yang aku kesalkan, kamarku berantakkan dengan beberapa, oh, kurasa tidak, melainkan ratusan isi _snack_ yang terhampar dimana-mana!

_Kuso_! Ini tempat tidurku!

Aku berdecak. Meladeni lelaki ini hal yang sulit untukku.

Lelaki ini adalah kakakku—Neji Hyuuga—Pria berambut cokelat, dan bermata _Amethyst_.

Tanganku menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang. Biarlah. Mau dia terbangun, mau dia marah—Memangnya aku perduli!?

"Neji! Bangun!"

Aku berteriak keras di kupingnya. Sehingga dia langsung terperajat bangun dan menatapku tajam. Aku berkacak pinggang. Terserah dia mau marah, mau apa. Toh, ini kamarku, kan. Kamarnya sudah disediakan oleh Hiashi-_san_ dan Hikari-_san_ di lantai atas, sedangkan aku di bawah. Jadi—kenapa dia harus disini? khe, menyebalkan!

Dia mendelik kearahku. Lalu beranjak dari ranjangku dengan tersunggut. "Apa-apaan kau _Imouto_, mengganggu—tidurku saja."

Kudengar dia berkata dengan kesal. Namun aku mendengus. Aku buru-buru mendorong punggungnya menjauh dari ranjangku. Perduli amat dengan makian nya yang terlontar untukku. Aku tidak perduli. Yang aku perdulikan hanyalah dia yang harus keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kuliahku sekarang. tanpa gangguan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto is Disclamer Naruto**

**SasuHina is pairing this Fic**

**Drama, Romance, and Family is Genre**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut _Indigo_ dengan mata _Amethyst_ itu keluar dari kamar dengan langkah malas. Matanya menatap ke depan dengan pandangan datar. Gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu lebih memilih bergelung dengan selimut dan tumpukkan bukunya dibanding harus makan malam bersama keluarganya. Dengan sepi, sunyi dan tenang. Menurutnya itu mencekam. Dan hal yang membuatnya jenuh adalah harus menjaga sikap meskipun itu di meja makan.

Satu tangan menarik kursi yang selalu terisi olehnya. Kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi itu. Kedua tangan nya mengambil alat yang seharusnya ia pakai. Pisau dan garpu. Wajah malas masih ditunjukkan olehnya. Membuat sepasang mata mendelik kearahnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Jaga sikapmu, Hinata." Suara itu membuat Hinata menoleh seketika dengan wajah malas. Satu alis naik melihat Pria yang selalu dipanggilnya Hiashi-san itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Satu sisi bibirnya tertarik keatas.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Ini menyebalkan. Kau selalu menyuruhku untuk selalu menjaga sikapku. Padahal ini hanya meja makan." Lalu dengusan keluar dengan nada mencemooh darinya. Gadis cantik, manis dan _fashionable_ itu tipe pembangkang dalam keluarga. Sikapnya yang dingin, datar, ketus, sombong, dan blak-blakkan membuat orang lain kurang menyukainya.

—Termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum sinis dengan pemikiran nya. Dia lalu menaruh pisau dan garpunya di tempat semula. Kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Membuat tiga pasang mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau mau kemana _Imotou_?" Neji bertanya dengan nada heran. Apalagi dengan gadis itu yang langsung berjalan tanpa permisi meski ada Ayah dan Ibunya disana. _Well_, sejak kapan Hyuuga Hinata menganggap Hiashi dan Hikari sebagai Ayah dan Ibunya, atau orang tuanya?

Hinata terus berjalan. Menganggap ucapan Neji hanyalah angin lalu. Tidak memperdulikan wajah pria bernama Hiashi itu yang mengeras setelah ia pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengunyah makanan nya dalam diam. Matanya sesekali melirik pada teman nya yang berambut merah jambu. Gadis ceria, periang dan memiliki semangat tinggi. Wajahnya yang menawan juga menjadikan nya primadona sekolah. Senyumnya yang bersinar terang membuatnya seolah gadis yang paling berkilau saat melihat senyumnya. Dia—Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Sahabat Hinata sejak _Akademi_.

"Dan kau tau Hinata!? Gaara-_kun_ bahkan enggan mengajakku untuk sekedar makan malam dengan keluarganya!—Argh!" Dia berteriak keras membuat berpasang-pasang mata menoleh padanya. Namun kemudian, suasana seolah kembali seperti semula.

Mengacuhkan dua orang gadis primadona yang selalu satu meja di setiap pertemuan.

Hinata mengangkat satu alisnya. Lalu menaruh segelas minuman yang baru ia hisap. "Kalian sudah satu tahun pacaran. Kenapa Gaara-_san_ enggan?" Gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu bertanya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun setelah itu. Senyum sinis di wajahnya terbit. Dia menjentikkan jemarinya di depan Sakura. "Kalau begitu, dia tidak serius denganmu." Ucapnya dengan pandangan yang kembali pada makanan nya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Namun, dia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sorot matanya yang ceria kini sayu. "Kau benar. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang menghubungiku." Dia mendesah kecewa. Lalu mengambil ponsel di saku bajunya.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. Dia lalu berdiri.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. Lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata merapikan rambutnya yang panjang. Kakinya tetap berjalan di koridor sekolah. Wajahnya masih tampak datar. sedangkan kupingnya dipasangi _headset_. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti nona muda sejati. Apalagi dengan nama Hyuuga yang disandangnya. _Well_, meski begitu, ia rasa, nama Hyuuga yang agung tidak pantas berada di belakang namanya yang hanya sekedar Hinata. Tempat yang cerah. _Sunny Place._ Namun rasanya tidak begitu. Ia suram.

Hinata berdecak. Dia melepaskan satu headset yang akhirnya tergantung di bawah telinganya.

_**Bruk**_

Matanya mengerjap. Rasa dingin terasa bercampur di seragam sailornya. Matanya yang berwarna _Amethyst_ menatap ke arah dimana noda kecokelatan bersarang di seragamnya. Sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat. Matanya kemudian menatap kearah lain. Dimana seorang pemuda beriris _Obsidian_ menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Kedua tangan nya terkepal. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda di depan nya itu.

Satu arah bibirnya tertarik. "Tsk, apa yang kau lakukan?" Nada yang dikeluarkan nya begitu rendah. Membuat pemuda itu menatap takut-takut kearah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"_Gomenesai_." Dia membungkukkan separuh tubuhnya. Wajahnya benar-benar terpancar bersalah. Namun Hinata yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

Jemari lentik gadis itu menjentikkan kearah wajah pemuda yang kini masih menatapnya dengan takut itu. "Maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Lalu jemarinya mendorong dahi pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu, hingga siempunya agak terdorong ke belakang. Setelah itu, Hinata melangkah bak malaikat tak bersalah dan dengan sengaja sedikit menyenggol bahu pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyit melihat gadis itu datang dengan seragam sailor yang basah pada bagian dadanya. Apalagi dengan tampang badmood yang hadir di wajah cantik gadis manis itu.

"Sailormu kenapa?"

Hinata mendengus. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya sendiri ke kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Wajahnya tertekuk. Bertanda kalau dia sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. "Ditabrak oleh pemuda yang membawa gelas berisi es kopi." Raut wajahnya bertambah tertekuk. Dengan satu tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Dia memutar bola matanya malas. Ada sedikit bosan, kesal, dan marah juga sebenarnya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, marahpun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi murung kini terlihat ceria. "Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada pemuda yang tidak beruntung itu?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. Menggoda gadis manis itu yang kini ikut menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Hinata tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya tidak percaya. "Oh, ayolah. memangnya dia siapa sampai aku harus melakukan _sesuatu_ untuknya." Lalu senyum kecil itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang mencemooh dan menghina yang terkandung di dalamnya. Membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa.

"Aku tidak yakin."

Hinata mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah. Tapi memang itu yang terjadi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghela nafas. Lalu menatap jam yang terpasang di tangan nya. seringai tiba-tiba muncul begitu teringat dua jam pelajaran ini kosong.

Dia lalu berdiri. Melangkah keluar dari kelas yang sedari tadi gaduh.

Wajahnya tetap datar, dan dingin. Oh, ayolah. dia bukan gadis ceria dan periang seperti Sakura yang selalu tersenyum dimanapun ia berada. Dia juga bukan Tenten yang selalu memamerkan cengiran nya kapanpun waktu berputar. Dan dia bukan Temari dan selalu berwajah dewasa kapanpun dan dimapun dia berada. Dia bukan ketiga sahabatnya yang seperti itu. dia gadis dingin, datar dan angkuh.

"T-tolong! U-uhuk—,"

Suara itu membuat kepalanya menoleh. Dahinya mengernyit. Kepalanya lalu kembali berputar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hentikan brengsek!"

Teriakan itu kembali membuatnya mengernyit. Hanya gudang di sebelahnya yang dirasanya mencurigakan.

Hinata menahan nafasnya. Dia lalu langsung berbelok. Tangan nya mencoba membuka handle pintu, namun tidak bisa itu terkunci. Dia menggeram. Kemudian berjalan mundur ke belakang. Matanya memicing tajam. Lalu setelah itu, dia berlari.

_**Brak**_

Senyum kepuasan terbit di wajahnya yang manis.

"Tendanganku ternyata ampuh." Gumamnya pelan. Dengan menatap kearah pintu naas yang engsel pintunya hampir copot. Kemudian pandangan nya kembali beralih kearah depan. dimana tiga orang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tajam.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "O—ow— aku rasa aku mengangguk kegiatan kalian." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk seorang pria rambut _Raven_ dan bermata _Obsidian_ yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Hinata mendecih. Penyiksaan seperti ini harusnya di tindak lanjuti.

"Tsk, Hyuuga Hinata, eh?" Pria berambut perak dengan pandangan nya yang menjijikan bertanya dengan nada menghina. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Ia cukup mengenal reputasinya sebagai salah satu anak nakal disekolah yang gemar ribut dan main palak dengan siswa-siswa disini. namun kenapa—err—anak lelaki yang jam istirahat tadi menabraknya itu berada disini? dengan Hidan, dan—err—teman-teman nya. Bisakah ia bilang begitu?

Hinata menyiapkan kuda-kudanya begitu dilihatnya ketiga anak lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum meremehkan. Seringainya terukir. Dia sedikit mengubah arah kakinya.

Tangan nya dengan cepat menarik tangan satu pria berambut abu-abu dan langsung membantingnya, sikunya langsung ia adukan ke kepala pemuda berambut Abu-abu itu hingga ambruk seketika. Sedangkan kakinya menendang dada pria berambut _orange_ hingga menabrak kearah tumpukkan kardus di belakangnya—Rak berisi beberapa peralatan olah raga ikut goyah dengan tekanan dari pria berambut _Orange_ itu sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dan menumpuk diatas kardus yang dibawahnya terdapat pemuda berambut _Orange_ itu.

Hidan mendecih. Dia langsung mengambil kaki Hinata, membuat pertahanan gadis itu goyah. Dengan cepat Hidan membantingnya. Namun terlalu lambat sampai Hinata memperbalikkan posisi hingga Hinata berada di bawah sedangkan Hinata berada di atas. Tatapan gadis itu yang tajam, tidak membuat pemuda nakal seperti Hidan gentar. Dia malah memperpanjang seringainya. Cukup menarik.

Satu tangan pemuda itu menarik bahu Hinata. Menguncinya dengan kaki yang menyilang di bagian betis. Agak menekan nya hingga membuat Hinata meringis. Namun tidak disitu, gadis itu mengambil tangan Hidan yang mencengkramnya dan membantingnya keatas. Kepalanya yang terlebih dulu terbentur di lantai tidak membuatnya kesihan. Sebaliknya, Hinata malah semakin bringas.

Tangan Hidan menyentuh bagian belakangnya. Menemukan tangan nya berdarah. Dia menggeram. Kemudian bangkit berdiri. Menemukan Hinata memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. kedua tangan nya terkepal. Dia kemudian berlari menerjang Hinata. Hinata dengan cepat melompat kearah belakang Hidan. Menendang punggung lelaki berambut perak itu. satu tangan nya kemudian mencengram kerah bagian depan pemuda itu sebelum dia sempat ambuk.

Matanya memicing. Menatap Hidan dengan pandangan tajam.

_**Bugh**_

_**Bugh**_

_**Bugh**_

Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat-erat. Giginya bergemeletuk. Tangan nya kemudian melepaskan kerah seragam pemuda itu hingga dia ambruk.

Hinata langsung menegapkan tubuhnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk tangan nya. Matanya kemudian mendelik pada seorang pemuda berambut _Raven_ dan bermata _Obsidian_ yang meringkuk ketakutan dan mencengkram seragamnya. Apalagi dengan sudut bibir pemuda itu yang mengeluarkan darah.

Hinata mendengus melihatnya. Matanya kemudian menjelajah kearah lain. Dimana luka kebiruan menghiasi pipinya. Juga mungkin ada memerah di daerah lain.

Kaki gadis itu kemudian melangkah mendekat kearah pemuda itu. raut angkuh masih nampak di wajahnya. Gadis itu mengsejajarkan tubuhnya sengan tubuh pria berambut _raven_ yang masih menunduk ketakutan dengan wajah bergetar itu. Hinata menghela nafas. lalu merengkuh pemuda itu dalam satu hentakan, membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Namun Hinata masih tidak melepaskan pelukan nya. matanya menatap datar ke depan.

Tangan nya mengelus rambut halus pemuda itu. "Kau aman—," Hinata bergumam pelan, dan dingin. matanya kemudian terpejam. "—Kau aman." Gumamnya lagi.

Setelah itu, yang Hinata rasakan adalah tubuh pemuda itu yang mulai tenang, dan stabil. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan nya, kemudian membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kesal. Matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang berada di depan nya ini. jemarinya kemudian kembali menekan sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"_Ittai senpai_."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas bosan mendapati ringisan pemuda itu. Dengan kesal ia agak menekan nya hingga membuat pekikkan kembali mewarnai suasana di sekitar mereka. Hinata berdecak begitu luka-luka yang di dapati oleh pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bukan hanya di bagian pipi—Namun juga di bagian punggung dan dada yang dihiasi oleh luka memar kebiruan.

Satu tangan nya memegangi rahang pemuda itu—sedangkan satu tangan lagi menekan-nekan luka di sudut bibir pemuda itu dengan pelan. namun masih saja mendapati ringisan dari siempunya. Matanya dengan teliti mengawasi luka-luka yang berada disana. Menyadari seberapa buruknya luka itu. di keroyok oleh tiga anak yang bisa jadi cukup jago dalam bidang perkelahian. Tsk, keroyokan.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka melakukan ini semua padamu?" Hinata bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menggeleng. Membuat Hinata mencengram rahangnya, dan kembali di iringi dengan pekikkan kesakitan.

"Mereka memalakku. Dan aku menolak. Lalu kemudian mereka membawaku ke gudang. Aku tidak tau kalau mereka mau melakukan itu." Suaranya membuat Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi iba. Dia mengambil kedua tangan nya kembali. kedua matanya memutar bosan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar beladiri."

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Hinata bahkan yakin kalau pada saat seperti itu, Sasuke tampak sangat manis. "A-aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. lagipula aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya."

Hinata yang mendengarnya menghela nafas. lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Dompet.

"Ini kartu namaku. Pergilah ke Judo Hyuuga, dan berikan kartu nama ini ke penjaganya. Tanpa bayaran." Gadis itu menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Sasuke yang hanya terpaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang disodorkan oleh Hinata.

"Serius?"

Hinata mendengus. Lalu menutup kotak P3K yang berada di sampingnya. Dia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Terserah. Kau mau atau tidak." Gumam gadis itu, dan langsung melemparnya keatas. Setelah itu dia berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke dan kertas yang berisi kartu nama itu di tangan pria berambut _raven_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Yey! Daku bikin SasuHina lagi yey! Cuma ini kebalikan nya, ya. Hinata yang dingin, terus sama Sasuke yang kemayu. Hehehe.


End file.
